Shinobi of the Doom
by DarkBlur2005
Summary: The Original Namikaze, His Name was Masquerade Namikaze, He left all his Equipment and a note for whomever becomes his successor, His Successor came in the form of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze when he found the Darkus Summoning Contract in the scroll of sealing. What will happen when the most Knuckleheaded Shinobi meets the Powers of the Doom Dimension? Powerful!Naruto, Good!Sasuke.


Shinobi of the Doom

Chapter One: VS Mizuki

 _A/N: Hey Guys, DB2K5 Here with my new story, Shinobi of the Doom. You guys are my Support, If you guys stop supporting me, there is a chance, a tiny chance mind you, that i might lose my FanFiction Fire. But, I will always support you guys, but i need that same support from you 'K, so... Enjoy the Story._

Summary: The Original Namikaze, His Name was Masquerade Namikaze, He left all his Equipment and a note for whomever becomes his successor, His Successor came in the form of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze when he found the Darkus Summoning Contract in the scroll of sealing. What will happen when the most Knuckleheaded Shinobi meets the Powers of the Doom Dimension? Powerful!Naruto, NaruHina, SasuSaku, KakaAnko

'Thinking'

"Speaking"

" **Biju/Summon Speaking"**

' **Biju/Summon Thinking"**

Chapter Begin.

"Damn it! Why can't I get this?" Said Naruto Uzumaki as he attempted the Shadow Clone Jutsu, "HAHA! Finally got it." Naruto said when he spawned 3 Healthy Clones. "Now lets see what else is in here, Aha, here we go." He looked through the scroll, he eventually came across a storage seal. He opened it, it contained a scroll with the Kanji for , "Darkus Summoning Contract?" He opened the scroll, There was a name and 4 fingerprints and a thumbprint, the name was Masquerade Namikaze, "Namikaze? As in Minato Namikaze, The Fourth Hokage and the Yellow Flash?!" Naruto Said, Naruto then decided, he would like to become the next Darkus Summoner. 'Maybe I can finally drop the mask I've had on all these years.'

He then writ his name on the scroll in blood and put his right hands fingertips, dipped in blood, and put them on the scroll, after that, a small puff of smoke appeared next to him, what came out was a black dinosaur with purple spikes and a horn on its snout, it also what looked like a mask tied to its back (Basically, its a small Hydranoid with Masquerade's Mask tied to its back.). **"You Must be Master Masquerade's successor, my name is Hydranoid, you may call me Hydra."** "What do you mean 'Successor'?" " **I Mean that our summoning contract was sealed so that only the destined successor of Masquerade will be able to open and sign it. And that person is you."** Naruto was surprised by that. "What does being the Darkus Summoner entail?"

" **Well, you get to wear this mask which shows to other summon and the Biju that you are our summoner, it also gives you Darkus Chakra, which is black and purple, and more potent than regular Chakra, you also get our previous master, Masquerade's old belongings, including clothes, speaking of which, as soon as you can, get rid of that Jumpsuit, it. Is. HIDEOUS! Oh, Also, when you next summon me, make sure its in a large space, my normal size is about the size of the Nine Tailed Fox."** Said Hydra, Hydra then gave Naruto the mask and poofed away, Naruto then put the Summoning Scroll in a sealing scroll he keeps on him, and put the sealing scroll in his Shinobi Pouch, he then sat down for a minute, then Iruka Umino, Naruto's Academy Teacher appeared. "NARUTO! What do you think you are doing! You Stole the sacred Scroll of Sealing! Do you know how much trouble you're in!" Iruka Shouted, Naruto then put his emotional mask back up and replied " Hey, Iruka Sensei, I Just finished learning a jutsu from this scroll, does that mean I pass?" he said, playing the idiot when he knew Mizuki was lying. "Pass? What do you mean?" "I mean the make up test that Mizuki Sensei gave me for me to get this scroll from Hokage Tower and give him it here." Iruka was Confused 'What does Naruto mean by-' Iruka's thoughts were interrupted by Kunai being launched at him and "Naruto!" Iruka Shouted (Everything here is canon until after Iruka is almost killed.)

"Naruto, Get out of here!" Iruka shouted. 'How can I Defeat Mizuki-Teme, Wait didn't Hydra say something like ' _ **Well, you get to wear this mask which shows to other summons and the Biju that you are our summoner, it also gives you Darkus Chakra, which is black and purple, and more potent than regular Chakra'.**_ I can use that power to protect Iruka and defeat Mizuki!' Naruto ran over to the mask, and put it on. Then there was an explosion of Black and Purple Chakra, Naruto felt like he could defeat Mizuki three times over. "So, finally showing your demon powers, eh, Demon Brat?" Mizuki said, Naruto replied with, "Mizuki, you will die for trying to kill Iruka Sensei. Say Goodbye, MIZUKI! SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto shouted when thousands of Shadow clones appeared, "CHAOS OF THE DARKNESS!" Naruto Shouted when a Purple orb appeared in each of his clones hands, they then launched them at Mizuki which killed him. Iruka was in shock at how powerful Naruto was, he then smiled and said "Naruto, come over here and close your eyes." Naruto complied, when Naruto opened them, he was wearing a Hidden Leaf Headband, "Congratulations Naruto, you are now a Shinobi of the hidden leaf village." an ANBU appeared after that and said, "Naruto-San, the Hokage wishes to speak to you, Iruka-San, I am to Take you to the hospital and Naruto-San to the Hokage." "OK then." Naruto and Iruka said in Unison, the Anbu then took Iruka to the Hospital and Naruto to the Hokage."

 _A/N. Hey guys, sorry if my multiple story making displeases you, but I get so many ideas in my head that I fear I might forget some of them, so I Make & Post whenever I Finish a Chapter of my Stories, If you liked it, Favorite, Follow, Keep Reading my Story and Review, If you Didn't like it, then you can fuck off,_

 _DB2K5 Out!_


End file.
